In the closing of overlap flap boxes (i.e. cartons wherein at least one and generally both the major flaps each have an area and shape essentially more than half the width of the carton) it is the practice to direct the carton in a first direction and apply adhesive and particular closing steps to the carton flaps and then move the carton in a direction at 90.degree. to the first direction to complete the adhesive and closing operations. Generally these machines are relatively expensive and operate relatively slowly. Mechanical or flap interference in folding and holding-down flaps is a major problem in the closing of overlap flap cartons.
Inline flap closing systems for handling and closing ordinary flap type boxes (as opposed to overlap flap boxes or cartons) are known (see for Example U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,852 issued Aug. 15, 1995 to Lam). In this particular system the leading flap (leading in the direction of movement of the carton through the machine) is first folded, then the trailing flap is folded followed by simultaneous folding of the two flaps with their longitudinal axes parallel to the direction of flow through the machine. In the arrangement the leading and trailing flaps are minor flaps and the other two flaps are the major flaps. This system does not lend itself without substantial modification to closing of overlap flap cartons or boxes.